


Autumn's Whispers

by 3detectives1writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3detectives1writer/pseuds/3detectives1writer
Summary: Entry 1 for Jumin and V week (Just got this account, so it's a little late.)4/10: Photography/Nostalgia/Childhood





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfic for Mystic Messenger, so I hope you guys like it. I have other works on FanFiction.net under the name of 3detectives2writer if you're a fan of Castle or Once Upon a Time. 
> 
> This story is a little sad, but it feels true to the characters as I perceive them. Feel free to call me out if they seem too unrealistic. I took a few artistic liberties with the timeline stuff, so please bear with me. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

_It was the fall of 1998, fresh into the second semester of the school year. The leaves slowly changed into a myriad of colors as the warm summer breeze faded to the cold winds. The happy days of summer melted into autumn’s loneliness._

_The morning of his 7 th birthday was as uneventful as any of the other 364 days. The rains of summer were taking their final bows, starting off the day with a somber tone. Turquoise eyes fluttered open, a spark of excitement igniting before quickly dissipating at the reality of the situation. The young boy stretched and ruffled his matching hair before reluctantly getting out of bed._

_His birthday fell on a Wednesday._

_He may be one year older, but that did not excuse his tardiness to school. The sooner he got to school, the sooner the day would be over._

_The boy pattered slowly down the stairs, a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes as he saw a figure waiting at the table. Could it really be . . ._

_He came to a halt when the figure came into view. The hope in his eyes once again faded when his nanny greeted him instead. He shouldn’t be really surprised, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed._

_It wasn’t the first time his parents left him alone on his birthday._

_He quickly hid his sorrow with a sleepy smile, slipping into his seat as the nanny placed his breakfast on the table. Strawberry smiley-face pancakes with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. His favorite._

_The boy ate in silence, careful not to make a mess. He was trained to not worry about such trivial matters as that was what the staff was for, but he didn’t like creating extra work for them. The house was big and messy as it is without him staining the carpet with chocolate._

_He didn’t have much of an appetite, but he forced himself to eat enough to satisfy the nanny. After all, she took the time to make his favorite today, and he appreciated the gesture. She was trying her best to make him happy despite the situation . . ._

_He carefully carried his dishes to the sink, smiling to himself when he didn’t break anything. He hated his clumsiness, feeling like a disappointment for not managing such a simple task when he failed. But it seems like one good thing will come out of today._

_He passed the trace of his parents’ presence, familiar with their routine of his birthday. There were two neat presents wrapped on the coffee table in the den with a little balloon attached to a single note. The note read the same variation of “we had to attend a very important exhibit, but we hope you have a wonderful day” every year._

_That was all he would hear of his parents._

_No hugs._

_No surprise visits._

_Not even a phone call._

_Just a short note explaining how “sorry” they were to be away._

_The tired old song didn’t faze him anymore. It was just how their family worked. Every year, he would call and get one of their assistants who promised to pass the message along. Whether they got that message is no mystery to the silent household._

_Now alone in his room, the young boy took a moment to breathe before he got dressed for school. A simple black uniform with the red bowtie and the same pair of black shoes. His hair was neatly combed and styled just as he’d seen his nanny do hundreds of times. He was the epitome of elegance._

_The young boy glanced over at the cactus on his window sill. It was still in its infancy, but it provided him with the smallest comfort. Hmm . . . probably time to water it again._

_He filled the tiny can in the small bathroom near his room before carefully watering the cactus. He was careful not to spill any or overflowing the pot._

_He placed the can on his dresser and smiled, laying on his bed and staring at his pet. Oh little cactus, what stories you could tell . . ._

_He remembered how it came into his possession. The blazing summer day when a dare turned into a near-death experience. His dear friend mangled by the thorns and nearly breaking his arm in an attempt to prove his worth. The ear-splitting grin as the raven haired boy was hauled away by his mother, in pain but satisfied with his friend’s reaction . . ._

_Ah yes._

_The reason for his melancholy._

_For once, even the hole of his parents’ absence was no match for this._

_The turquoise-haired boy glanced at the clock. Good, he had time._

_He reached for his stationary and leaned against the wall._

_In a shaky hand, he began his letter:_

            **_Dear Jumin,_**

**_I hope you are doing well. I know how difficult it must be wherever you are. I cannot imagine being fought over in front of a bunch of strangers._ **

**_School’s not the same without you. Even our favorite friend has grown tired of his merciless assaults._ **

**_I . . . I wish you were here . . ._ **

**_It’s my birthday, as you know, and I am spending it alone._ **

**_I understand how important my mother and father’s work is, but sometimes I wish . . ._ **

            _He paused for a moment and took a shaky breath._

            **_Anyway, I hope you are happy despite the situation. If you cannot be here with me now, at least do that for me. I shall gladly accept it as your gift any day._**

**_I hope to see you soon. Don’t go running off on any new adventures just yet. We’re still in the middle of fighting off the treacherous broccoli monster._ **

**_Your dearest friend,_ **

**_J. Kim_ **

_He jumped at the sound of his name. Time to go._

_He quickly sealed the letter and placed it on his desk. He’ll send it once he returns. He can never remember the address anyway._

(~)

_As expected, the day was uneventful. Sure, he received a few acknowledgments from his peers, even a few handmade gifts. He’d blushed when the teacher had the class sing him Happy Birthday but withered away when he noticed the classroom bully’s stare._

_Oh, how he missed his dear friend . . ._

_Jumin Han was the son of a very important businessman who was good friends with his parents. He was just about a month younger than him but a couple of inches taller. His raven hair was a stark contrast to his pale skin, his gray eyes swirling with endless storms._

_He’d lived a happy life so far. Well . . . as happy as a child of a billionaire and an actress can be, he supposed. When they met just over a year ago at the summer ball, he seemed genuinely surprised that someone wanted to speak to him. The turquoise boy wondered if he felt the same loneliness as he._

_His parents were going through a messy divorce right now, hence Jumin’s absence from school. There was very little contact between the two since the days at court and meeting made him weary. Whenever he could, Jumin sent letters to his friend, sometimes with little trinkets or bizarre tales hidden in the envelope. He would try to write back when he felt sad, but he knew he wouldn’t hear from his dearest friend for a while._

_He really shouldn’t bother him right now, not when today was the worst day of deliberation . . ._

_But it was his birthday. And he needed his friend._

_Just as he was about to sneak into his parents’ room for the phone, he heard a soft thump on his window. He waited a minute to see if he’d really imagined it before he heard it again._

_He threw open the window with excitement, hoping it was who he thought._

_“Psst! Hideout in 5 minutes!”_

_The young boy smiled for the first time that day, rushing to get outside as fast as he could. Thankfully, the staff was having dinner far away from the back exit, giving him the perfect opportunity to escape._

_The “hideout” was a makeshift playhouse his father had built many years ago. It had nearly gone to waste until he’d met Jumin. It soon became their secret hideout and base of operations, holding all the treasures of their numerous adventures._

_When he saw the tuft of raven hair peeking from the window, he tackled his friend in the most ferocious hug._

_“Jumin!”_

_The raven boy laughed but hugged him back with the same ferocity._

_“Jihyun . . . Did you really think I would miss your birthday? I may have abused my power as the child, but I couldn’t think of any better way to see you.”_

_Jihyun smiled and sat down next to his friend. They chatted for what seemed like hours about anything and everything, making up stories to make him laugh._

_“I swear on my mother, Jihyun, it’s all true. The fat man in the robe looks like a turkey!”_

_“I’ll take your word for it, dear friend,” Jihyun laughed._

_As the jokes faded to silence, Jihyun noticed his friend fiddle with a small box in his hand._

_“Umm . . . this is for you. I understand if you don’t like it but . . . here,” Jumin stammered nervously, shoving the package into his hands._

_Jihyun cautiously opened the package, his curiosity piquing the more nervous Jumin seemed to get. The simple blue wrapping finally gave way, and his eyes widened._

_The silence continued on as the turquoise boy continued to stare at the present, making Jumin sweat nervously. He looked everywhere but at his friend, not wanting to face his disappointment. Silly Jumin; you should’ve stuck with the plushy dinosaur like a normal-_

_Jumin was brought out of his thoughts by soft sniffles. His gray eyes widened as he was met with water blue ones filled with nothing but pure gratitude._

_He’d worked all summer, pestering his father with trivial tasks to earn a little money. It wasn’t the most expensive model, it wasn’t the highest quality, it didn’t even have much film to work with since most of his money went to actually buying the main product . . ._

_But the look in Jihyun’s eyes begged to differ. He looked at Jumin as if he was the sun and stars, his savior. There was nothing but gratitude and utter joy._

_“You . . . You actually got me a . . . present?” he stammered._

_Jumin shrugged and darted his eyes back and forth, “Well, of course, I did. You’re my friend, and it’s your birthday. I remembered how much you liked to study it at school, so I thought . . . Uh, never mind. It was just a silly thought. I understand if you don’t . . .”_

_He finally looked up and saw that same look in his friend’s eyes, halting his ramblings. He offered a nervous smile before reaching for the cupcake he’d smuggled from his house._

_“Happy Birthday, Jihyun.”_

(~)

            Jumin smiled and reached for the photo with shaky hands. It was the first V had ever taken, the start of a brilliant career. Sure, it was grainy as hell, mostly due to the quality of the camera, but you could still make out the two small boys. They both were laughing with Jihyun still having tears in his eyes and Jumin covered in cake frosting.

            That camera was the first symbol of their friendship, the one that marked just how much they meant to each other. To this day, V never let Jumin forget just how much it meant to him.

            Many other photos littered the box in Jumin’s hands. They showed the progression of their friendship, from troublesome children to grown men and all the flavors in between. Jumin laughed at one particularly unattractive photo, shaking his head in disbelief that his friend would capture him in such a manner.

            He couldn’t believe that Jihyun would actually keep all of them.

            Well . . . it wasn’t all that surprising. If there’s one quality Jihyun was famous for, it is his collection of personal items. In fact, Jumin thinks he used a graduation photograph of the two of them for his portfolio.

            The stack of letters was the last he touched, going through them with care. They filled in the gaps where the photos couldn’t, holding hidden secrets and troubled thoughts.

            Jumin took a shaky breath and carefully packed them away, storing the box safely in his office. He slumped into his chair and brought a glass of wine to his lips, taking a long gulp while biting back tears.

            Oh how he misses his friend . . .

            It’s been a year since he . . .

            But it feels like it was only yesterday.

            Jumin closed his eyes and recalled every detail.

            His vibrant eyes and hair.

            His signature smile.

            His knowing eyes.

            His reassuring voice.

            His talent.

            His wisecracks.

            The many nights spent sharing secrets without fear.

            Jumin opened his eyes. Elizabeth the 3rd jumped onto his lap and stared up at him as if she sensed his pain.

            He offered a weak smile as he placed his wine glass on the desk, petting his beloved cat in comfort.

            It will never be easier. The hole in his heart may never go away.

            But maybe there was a better way than drowning in his sorrows.

            Jumin carefully allowed Elizabeth the 3rd to jump off of his lap before reaching for his stationary.

            **Dearest Jihyun . . .**

(~)

_“What did you wish for?”_

_“For us to always be happy,” Jihyun grinned with chocolate frosting covering his face._

_Jumin smiled and took a bite of the cake. He hoped the moment never ended. For all the turmoil, all the scandalous accusations, and all the bickering in his life, Jumin was truly happy._

_He could not have asked for a better friend._

(~)

            **I may not have kept your promise, but I hope you keep mine.**

**Rest Well, my friend.**


End file.
